


Oh, the horror!

by AlexHunt



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: In which Thomas Hunt finds out he has become a meme.





	Oh, the horror!

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“How utterly deplorable!” Thomas protested. “This is horrific. I should call the University and have them track down where this originated!” 

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?” Alex asked looking over Thomas’s shoulder. “It’s not even a recent post.”

“Someone made me a meme, Alex,” Thomas chastised, his left eyebrow twitching. “I believe I am reacting appropriately. It doesn’t matter when it was published initially.”

Alex laughed again looking at the image on Thomas’s computer screen. “You know what a meme is?”

“Alex!” Thomas grumbled. “Focus!”

“Oh sorry, yes,” Alex composed herself before transitioning to an expression of utter disdain. “Oh, the pure horror! How dare they?! Don’t they know who you are?”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “They couldn’t even bother to come up with an original idea.”

“Are you really criticizing a post about how you always criticizing people?” Alex teased.

Thomas stared at her unamused. “They also could use an additional comma.”


End file.
